


【X-Men】【EC/LC】 X教授的性治療課

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我又用這種GV標題了<br/>為什麼最近都沒肉可吃啊！！！我想吃肉啊！！！<br/>怒燉一鍋了啦！！！<br/>庛我的肉啦！！！（？）</p><p>還是要寫個真正的註：有LC！有3P！有LC！有3P！有LC！有3P！重要的事情要說三次！<br/>不過結局會是EC在一起，而且不會有小隊長~<br/>L最後仍舊是黃金單身漢一枚！無法接受者慎入！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik把車停在校園的一角，跟往常的每一天一樣，他放下車窗，深吸一口深秋早晨的空氣，然後露出一個小小的微笑。

 

哥倫比亞大學是一個如此美麗又神聖的地方。幾百年來，它培育出難以計數的政府要員和研究菁英。Erik對於自己能夠在此處謀得教職，輔導有天資又努力的人成為國家棟樑感到滿足——他們是更高等的一群，本來就該獲得和一般人不同的教育。

 

哥倫比亞大學的出類拔萃同時也體現在師資水準上，Erik無可挑剔校方選聘的教授們——知識淵博，在自己的領域都有驚人造詣與成就，而且他們各個德高望重，舉止端莊。

 

除了一個人。

 

「早安，Erik。」

 

Erik咕噥了一聲，轉頭看見一個比自己稍矮的、皮膚白的像雲朵的男人，手裡捧著一個紙杯，用他那可笑的天藍色眼睛向他打招呼。

 

「你在做什麼， Xavier教授？」Erik僵硬的說。

 

「拜託，Erik，我跟你說早安。」Charles又好笑又無奈的說：「你可以還我那兩個字，看，是不是很簡單？」

 

Erik哼了一聲。「在你說我從沒感受過真正的高潮之後？」

 

「我以學術的角度判斷，如果這冒犯了你，我很抱歉。」Charles說，他該死的在笑，兩片濕潤的豔紅的嘴唇抿在一塊，勾起一個很不莊重的弧度。

 

「你的學術非常不嚴謹。」Erik說，他頭也不回的朝電子工程教學大樓走去，他知道Charles會跟上來，該死的為什麼他們的教學大樓都在同一個方向？

 

「那是因為我的實驗品不肯配合。」果然Charles在他背後說道，聲音不遠不近的如影隨形。

 

「我從沒答應過要當你的實驗品。」

 

「你有，我只差沒跟你簽合約！」

 

「別胡扯了，我那時喝醉了！什麼人問我都會答應的。」

 

「Erik，你這話聽起來像男人借酒裝瘋的不負責任發言，這就是為什麼你沒感受過真正的高潮，你總是不把一段關係當一回事。」

 

「……」

 

Erik惱怒的頭都要冒煙了，他甚至不知道自己為什麼要跟這個人爭辯。Charles Xavier，一個基因學教授，在學校裡開了一門聽起來恰恰踩在道德線上的課──「性治療」。Erik非常懷疑讓這門課通過審核的Sebastian Shaw有收賄──他是說，看看Charles的身家，據傳他在英格蘭擁有一棟城堡呢。看吧，有錢人總是這樣，做他們自己想做的事，無論那有多胡鬧。在一堆心智尚未完全成熟的學生（20歲不算成熟，說真的）之間開一門跟性有關的課？

 

不過事實上最讓Erik不悅的是，他可能有那麼一點點，只有一點點，想要去旁聽一下。

 

別傻了，不是因為他對主題感興趣，而是他和Charles認識就是因為Charles某天跑來聽了他的課。這不過是一種互惠罷了。

 

但他做不到。並不是說Erik沒有機會。

 

「Erik，我明天晚上有──」Charles像每次要在車道上分道揚鑣時那樣提出邀請。

 

「──性治療課，我知道，我不去。」然後Erik像每次那樣的拒絕了。看，他機會很多。

 

「我甚至還沒說完！」

 

「何必呢，我們都知道結局是什麼。」Erik殘認的說，然後放任Charles杵在原地看著自己的背影走進電子工程系的教學大樓。

 

他實在不該覺得Charles滿臉失望的表情很讓他內疚，但同時又很可愛的。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

因此當Erik戴著墨鏡坐在階梯教室的最後一排時，他緊張的手心都快淹水了。

 

他只是剛好，非常巧，經過了這間教室，看見裡頭高朋滿座，於是就好奇走了進來。沒想到上課鐘聲響起時，走上講台的會是Charles。該死，他早該想到的，學校裡還有幾個教授的課會像這樣坐滿的？

 

當Erik想轉身走出教室時已經太晚了，門口擠著大量的人潮，似乎都氣喘吁吁的才剛從另一堂課趕過來。這時候他要是走出去就太明顯了。Erik悻悻的找了個離出口還算近的位置，幸好他口袋裡也還有習慣放在那兒的墨鏡。

 

他下意識的推了一下墨鏡。周遭的人用奇怪的眼神盯著他，接著交頭接耳了起來。Erik感到一種從腳底麻癢上來的不安。

 

沒有人認出他的，沒有。

 

另一方面，講台上的Charles在上課的前五分鐘被一大群學生團團圍住。不仔細觀察的話，還真找不到他──Charles看起來就跟這些二十幾歲的毛頭小子一樣年輕。──他非常忙碌的在說著些什麼，同時也非常忙碌的在燦笑，那讓Erik相當不滿。Charles長的很好看，對男人和女人來說都同樣有極大的吸引力，他不會幼稚到否認這點，但如果有人利用自己的外表衝高課堂名氣，那就不是很名譽了。

 

過了一會，Charles打開麥克風，高舉雙手對包圍他的人群說：「好了，請大家回到座位上，有問題歡迎下課後來問我，或是寫電子郵件給我，你們知道我的E-Mail地址。現在，如果再不開始上課的話，我下學期可能要跟課務組多申請一小時了。」

 

Charles面前的人群立刻散去，每個人都帶著雀躍的步伐回到座位上，他們身旁的同學們無不興奮的湊過來與其交談，接著笑得像剛去完偶像見面會般的花癡。坐在Erik身邊的學生們也都打直脊背，聚精會神的看著講台上的Charles。

 

Erik腹部中的那把無名火越來越旺了，他卻不曉得該如何用言語形容。

 

Charles調整著他的麥克風，來來回回在講堂上走動，向著每一個角落的學生打招呼──這個教室有上百來個座位，而且全部坐滿，甚至有些晚到的人還必須用站著的──Erik有點受不了，快要壓抑不住自己奪門而出。

 

因為講台上的Charles看起來就像要開演唱會一樣。

 

「你們有回去試試看我上一堂課說的辦法嗎？」Charles歡快的問，而學生們響起熱烈的回應：「有！」

 

Erik再度震驚了。他從沒看過哪一門課的師生互動能夠達到這種程度的。

 

「好，太好了，」Charles喜孜孜的說，他的視線掃過每個學生的臉龐，同時繼續喋喋不休地說：「我注意到我們有些新成員，別擔心，我這門課開放旁聽，歡迎你們──」他的視線停在Erik臉上，並且微微張開了嘴。

 

Erik的心臟突然變得很有存在感，它砰砰狂跳著似乎要蹦到講台上了。他知道Charles看不見他的眼睛，因為他正戴著墨鏡──等等，所以Charles不見得是認出他了，對吧？他只是很意外看見有人上課戴墨鏡而已？Erik不安的瞥開視線，即使他知道Charles根本不曉得自己的雙眼正在做什麼動作。

 

教室裡陷入了幾秒的沉默，幾乎要開始尷尬了。接著Charles在有學生準備回頭看他的視線落到了哪個幸運的學員身上時，千鈞一髮的清了清喉嚨，「唔──為了避免新成員對這門課有誤解，我必須像之前的每一次一樣先簡單為你們做一些心理建設。」

 

他彷彿沒發生任何事般繼續做著他的眼神巡迴，一邊樂陶陶的說：「我們是人類，我們都會有性慾，這沒什麼好可恥的。性和我們的生活息息相關，它可以創造快樂、幸福、安定，卻也能衍生痛苦、悲傷、仇恨。社會上時常有夫妻因為性生活不美滿而離異，更甚者有層出不窮的性犯罪者。全都是因為對性有著錯誤的觀念或不了解自己的身體而導致的。」

 

Erik鬆了口氣，然後注意到自己的額際都冒出汗珠了。

 

Charles走回到他的講台中央，嘴裡還沒停下來：「這門課的目的就是要在這些令人遺憾的事情發生以前，讓學員們有正確的觀念，以及探索自己的身體。我們討論的是性，有些人會覺得很害羞，這很正常，連我自己也都會有這樣的時候，請不要感到自卑。如果課堂中有內容超出你的負荷，你感到身體或心理不適，請自由的進出教室，不用知會我。」他在講完這一大串話之後深吸了口氣，接著露出微笑：「當然我們目前還沒有發生過這種狀況，基本上我覺得我個人超出負荷的可能性遠大於你們這些年輕的永動機。」

 

台下哄堂大笑，連Erik都得用力咬住口腔內部的肌肉才不至於露出他的招牌牙齒。

 

Charles等笑聲都平息之後愉快地說：「那麼現在，有人想分享一下上週你們嘗試用我說的方法自慰後的感想嗎？」

 

Erik差點嗆到。他沒想到Charles這麼直白的進入主題。但更令他驚愕的是，教室的學生之中觀察不到跟他有相同反應的人，反而有許多人爭相舉手。

 

「噢，太好了，」Charles開心的說：「我們一樣選三位沒發言過的同學。」

 

人群裡傳出失望的嘆息，Charles迅速在舉手的人之中點選了三個學生。兩男一女。第一位男同學上台分享的內容就跟一般在論壇上或一些社交網站上看到的差不多，男孩總是比較大方些，談到性的時候不會害怕顯露自己的興奮，因此台下的反應也相當熱烈。

 

第二個男人──沒錯，是男人不是男孩──就讓Erik第N度在這堂課中感到震驚了。

 

「Logan，真高興你願意跟大家分享。」Charles驚喜的說。

 

那個人竟然是產業工程學的教授Logan，Erik不敢相信自己的眼睛，幾乎要摘下墨鏡了。

 

「我總覺得上你的課就該有些回饋。」Logan笑著說，他跨著令人忌妒的長腿走上講台。「讓你還有學生們知道，支持你開這門課的不是只有青少年而已。」

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Charles開心地將麥克風遞給Logan，他清了清喉嚨。「而且我想開個先例，很少有男人敢分享從後面來的心得──我是說自己從後面來──但我覺得這真的很重要，身體是自己的，快樂也是自己的。在開始之前，我想先問問大家，你們覺得我是直男嗎？」

 

Logan把麥克風的頭部轉向台下，而學生們大聲的回答道：「是！」不過也有些零碎的聲音說：「教授你看起來就像Gay！」

 

Erik瞠目結舌的看著這一幕，他不是對於Logan的問題或者學生的反應感到吃驚，而是──現在這門課感覺已經完全是個電影發表會了。Charles和Logan就像此時正在和影迷們互動的兩個主演，而且其中不乏有瘋狂的粉絲。

 

Logan大笑著將麥克風收回：「這個問題的答案是──我也不知道，我不是很肯定。曾經我以為自己都只喜歡火辣的美女，但上了Xavier教授的課之後，我發現我以前可能只是羞於承認我對男人也有感覺。接下來第二個問題，如果我真的也對男性有性慾，你們覺得我是1號還是0號？」

 

這次台下的回應就沒有這麼迅速了，顯然大家並沒有想過這種問題，學生們交頭接耳，不過沒有花多少時間就有「1號吧…」、「肯定是1號，Howlett教授這麼壯。」、「我很難想像教授當0號的樣子──如果是Xavier教授，那就──」的聲音傳出。

 

Erik試著想像Logan被男人壓著的模樣，結果相當不好，他起了一身的雞皮疙瘩，而且晚餐在胃裡跟胃酸一起跳舞。於是他立刻搖搖頭，把腦袋裡那個趴在床上抬高屁股晃動的人換成一個皮膚雪白，臀部渾圓的人。

 

那可真是──Erik開始吞起唾液。──床上的人岔開雙腿，粉紅色的穴口若隱若現，其下是充血挺直的陰莖。那人手裡拿著一根假陽具，他艱難的將右手探向身後，一吋一吋緩緩的將假陽具推進後穴裡，一邊發出類似啜泣的低吟。他搖晃著，大腿打顫，接著他優美的脖子轉動，將那顆棕色的腦袋緩緩向後帶──

 

「是的，我偏好當1號，」

 

Erik的想像如同一陣煙霧般迅速被大風吹得一乾二淨。他失望的低吼了一聲。台上的Logan神秘的笑了起來，他的麥克風再度湊到嘴邊。「但我前幾天晚上照Xavier教授說的，用前列腺按摩器在三分鐘之內獲得前所未有的高潮。」

 

台下有人發出興奮的吼叫聲，而Erik則是震驚到接下來Logan如何鉅細靡遺描述他的初體驗都沒聽進去了。只有「照Xavier教授說的……用前列腺按摩器達到高潮……」這幾個字不停在他腦海裡重播。先前那旖旎的想像又回到他的大腦裡──這時男人美麗的後穴吞吐假陽具的速度變的相當快，他哭泣著高喊著，被快感衝擊的想向周遭求助，他凌亂掙扎著看向後方，而Erik被那失去焦距的天藍色眼睛還有舔的晶亮濡濕的紅唇給正面擊中。

 

那是Charles，他想像的人一直是Charles，只是以前──就像Logan說的，他羞於承認。

 

他走上前去，Charles用求助的目光打量他，眼角濕的像被快感逼得無處可逃，他誘人犯罪的紅唇輕輕囁嚅道：「Erik、Erik──幫我把這玩意兒……抽出來，求你。」

 

 Erik的右手按住露在外頭的假陽具，左手則撫上Charles飽滿的臀部，手指施力擠壓，充滿彈性的臀肉在他手裡顫動著，Charles邊嗚咽邊扭動腰肢。Erik低聲說：「你想把它抽出來，為什麼？它讓你很快樂，不是嗎？」

 

「它好粗……我還沒──」Charles哭泣著爬向Erik，想將身體擠進Erik的懷抱裡。

 

「這個都適應不了的話，你要怎麼接受我的老二呢？」Erik問道，Charles的呼吸變得更加急促。Erik則在此時將假陽具又往他柔軟的後穴裡推了幾吋。

 

Charles尖叫和爽到失神的模樣絕對會是Erik這輩子看過最性感的畫面第一名。

 

他周遭突然爆出一串大笑和拍手的浪潮，Erik的身體不由自主的在座位裡一跳，被迫從幻想回到現實。講台上的Logan顯然剛講完什麼非常有趣的話，他像個巨星般在眾人的喝采和景仰中走回台下原來的座位。

 

然而Erik只在乎他還沒吻到他大腦裡那個濕潤的嘴唇，他還想把其他東西也放進那張嘴裡，抽插、攪弄，一直到他身下的人因為嘴裡塞了太巨大的東西而不由自主的流出唾液，並且哭泣著求饒。

 

Erik握緊拳頭， 他的性經驗不算少──這也是為什麼他堅決否認Charles對他的指控──對於快感的掌握有自己的一套方法，但有時候就是這樣，一旦感覺跑掉了，即使下半身還硬的不得了，他也很難再回到原先的節奏上。

 

他花了好一段時間想重新掌握自己的身體和大腦，但最後無疾而終，而兩腿間半硬的陰莖似乎也無聊的想垂下頭。在這樣的環境，身旁都是些小自己十幾歲的孩子，Erik告訴自己沒辦法待在幻想世界裡是很正常的。事實上，不要待著或許才是正確選擇。

 

「我們終於要進入今天的主題了。」Charles在台上興奮的說著，而Erik身邊又很適時的傳來學生們的吆喝聲。「之前我們都在討論如何在一個人的狀況下獲得性方面的滿足，今天我們要進展到兩方。」

 

Erik眨了眨眼，他甚至不曉得講台上何時已經送走了最後一個害羞的女孩分享者，但對於錯過她說的內容Erik沒有半分遺憾。因為顯而易見的，他是個同性戀者，他不曉得女孩的感覺對他來說有什麼意義。

 

「嘿，你們這些精蟲衝腦的小夥子！」Charles對台下不滿的男同學們說，神采飛揚地笑著。「接吻很重要的，那是一塊帶你和你的伴侶走向一場酣暢淋漓的性愛的敲門磚！」

 

這點Erik倒不能否認，畢竟他才剛遺憾著不能在白日夢中吻到某雙紅唇。

 

「而且──這次不涉及到性器官，我說不定能示範給你們看呢。」Charles眨著眼，舔了舔他罪惡的嘴唇。

 

講台周圍傳出明顯的倒抽一口氣和興奮的低語。Erik試著想找出明明沒幾歲，卻已經能發出這些下流聲音的人，但在幾百個候選人中這是很難實現的。

 

「如果你們還記得我前幾堂課說的，人類掌管性慾的器官其實是在大腦裡，你們就會明白我說的。一個成功的、美好的吻，可以讓對方獲得心理上的滿足，甚至是身體上的滿足。」Charles說，他的雙眼閃著晶亮的光芒，舌頭無意識的又舔過上唇，似乎是回憶起了某個令他難以忘懷的吻。

 

「教授，你是說接吻也能讓人高潮嗎？」有個男孩的聲音大聲問道。周遭立刻響起了討論的嗡嗡聲。

 

「吻技高超的話，是的。」Charles微笑著說，「或者是對方愛你愛到一被觸碰就高潮，那我想接吻或許可以延續那種激烈的愉悅。」

 

「教授你被吻到高潮過嗎？」一個女孩大聲問道。

 

Erik驚訝的發現Charles的臉上泛起紅暈，並且迅速的舔舐他的上下唇──那似乎是他心情激動時的一個下意識反應──Erik還以為這男人已身經百戰到接吻對他來說只是形式。

 

「還沒有過……但我很希望能夠有──」Charles的眼神飄忽了一會，有那麼一瞬間Erik以為Charles看向了他，但事實上那更接近於Charles把視線掃過了他那一排座位的每個人臉上。

 

「教授你現在是單身嗎？」有人在越來越大的嘈雜討論聲中提出。

 

Erik在反應過來時，身體已經先一步做出動作──他的脊背挺直，兩眼直視著台上人略顯慌亂的反應。

 

「我──」Charles眼看就要反射性的回答了，卻又在下一秒找回鎮定。「嘿！引導問答！你這狡猾的孩子，報上你的學號來，我要幫你特別輔導。」Charles哈哈大笑。

 

此時另一個聲音大聲說了一串數字，其他學生們立刻發出噓聲，Charles笑的像剛經歷過人生最刺激的性愛般。「別以為我聽不出你不是問問題的人，喔不，我不跟學生上床或談戀愛，所以你們不用期待特別輔導了。」

 

學生們發出不知道是認真的還是玩笑性質的失望嘆息，Charles在自己的電腦上操作了一會，講台後方的螢幕上出現了他的簡報。Erik看了一下手表，這堂課已經過去40分鐘了，而他還不確定Charles已經認真的教了什麼。

 

話說回來，Charles該怎麼幫修這門學分的學生評分呢？難道一個個試驗他們的性愛技巧？Erik在想到這荒唐且不切實際的回答時就忍不住笑了，那聽起來像成人片的情節。但卻也不可思議的火辣。

 

他發現自己真的很難壓抑住Charles被學生們一個接著一個壓在辦公室沙發上猛烈戳刺的想像──他得把這個想法抄下來，有利於自慰時的情境想像。

 

 _學校裡有沒有開放教授也能選課？_ Erik因為這個念頭而把自己嚇了一大跳，接著他又自嘲起來，選什麼課呢，旁聽就是了，還要別的教授幫自己打分數，那多尷尬。

 

等到Erik意識到其實是自己的思考讓他錯過了Charles的講課內容時，Charles已經把螢幕又再度關上了。

 

「到這邊，有人有問題嗎？」Charles笑吟吟的問。

 

「我們想看教授示範。」一個女孩的聲音說。接著，一開始只是一些人在起鬨，但台下逐漸形成一股「示範！示範！示範！」的吆喝。

 

Charles露出有些困擾的笑容。「接吻顯然需要兩個人才能進行，但我不跟學生──」

 

「Howlett教授還在呢！」有人尖叫道。

 

Charles看起來有些吃驚。原先喊著示範的聲音變成喊著「Professor Howlett！Professor Howlett！Professor Howlett！」

 

 _什麼？教室裡不是只有他們兩個教授！_ Erik得用力捏自己的大腿才能壓抑住了站起來大吼的衝動。

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要太失望，下一章開始就大魚大肉了！


	3. Chapter 3

「天哪，我原本是真的有請Moira教授來跟我一起示範的。」Charles無奈地說。「不過她今天下午傳簡訊跟我說她臨時有個研討會要參加所以無法過來。」

 

Logan不知道何時跳上了講台，他向為他喝采的學生揮了揮手，意氣風發的。接著撿起桌上的麥克風，「如果你能接受吻男人的話，Charles，我很樂意讓你示範。」說著他露齒而笑。

 

「當然，噢，」Charles似乎還沒完全反應過來。「我是說──我也是雙性戀，而且很早發現這個事實，唔──而且你這麼吸引人──」

 

他突然停止說話，而且從臉頰紅到了脖子──Charles的皮膚很白，這讓他的害羞無所遁形，Erik覺得他的右手快捏碎了自己的拳頭了。教室裡的興奮達到前所未有的高峰，學生們喜歡八卦，更熱衷於製造八卦，此時他們的規律吶喊已經變成：「交往！交往！交往！」

 

「我開始懷疑Moira是為了湊合我們兩個了，我就想說哪有研討會是臨時的呢？」Charles尷尬的笑笑，他試圖用玩笑緩頰，但自己似乎卻更害羞了。

 

「回頭我會送媒人禮給她的。」Logan也用一個玩笑接口道。

 

「Oh, get a room!」有學生戲謔的說。教室裡吵鬧到接近失控的地步。

 

「安靜，安靜。」Charles喊道，「好吧，你們這些孩子，我的示範是很認真的，中途有人發出聲音的話我就立刻停止！」

 

學生們的聒噪嘎然而止。Charles在講台上閉起雙眼，似乎正在準備進入情緒中。Erik不明白自己在慌亂什麼，他知道只要發出個什麼聲音，這荒謬的一切就會結束了。這堂課即將走到尾聲，下課鈴響，學生們會失望的怒目瞪視他──

 

然後Charles就會發現他是元凶。

 

不知道為什麼那讓Erik害怕的一動也不敢動。而Charles此時睜開眼睛，他的眼神全變了，那麼的溫柔多情，又那麼的楚楚動人。像是他剛經歷過一個完美的約會，此時回到家中，在門口設法留住送自己回來的人──

 

Charles移動腳步，緩緩走向Logan，空氣變得緊張而稀薄，卻又充滿濃濃的情意。所有人大氣都不敢喘一下。Erik眼睜睜的看著Charles伸出右手，他蒼白而美麗的指尖碰上Logan胸膛的襯衫，在其中幾顆扣子上打轉，慢慢的向上撫摸到男人經脈明顯突出的脖頸。

 

原先大概只是覺得很有趣的Logan現在表情也完全不一樣了，他愣愣地低頭看著Charles，彷彿身旁一個人都沒有，而他就是那個渴望留下來好好疼愛對方一頓的完美男友。他肯定已經完全迷失在Charles水藍色剔透的雙眼裡了，他的雙手撫上Charles的臀部和腰間，難以自抑的來回摩娑。

 

一個讓人頭皮發麻的、類似粉筆在黑白上造成的難聽摩擦聲在Erik腦海中響起，他花了一點時間才發現那是自己的牙齒互相輾摩的太過用力而導致的。

 

Charles的手此時已經緩緩的移到了Logan的下頷，他留戀的撫摸不知道是不是真的長在那兒的鬍髭。他們密切的看盡對方眼裡，Charles微微張開雙唇，往Logan的懷裡靠，眼神迷濛而渴望的盯著Logan的嘴唇。

 

然後他稍微墊起腳尖，把自己的雙唇貼了上去。一開始只單純的讓四片唇瓣貼在一起，幾秒鐘後，他的嘴唇輕輕蠕動，像在淺嚐冰淇淋般的含咬Logan。他的麥克風還掛在耳邊，Logan粗重的喘息透過喇叭放送了一點出來。接著──Erik清楚看見了，Charles伸出舌頭，那邪惡的器官才輕碰了Logan的嘴唇一下，壯碩的男人就低吼著緊緊抱住他，並且把自己的舌頭也送進對方嘴裡。

 

黏膩滑溜的親吻聲在Erik的腦海裡宛若打雷般響亮，喇叭裡偶爾還會有Charles撒嬌般的悶哼聲傳出。Erik的胸腔裡有什麼東西澎湃洶湧，不斷脹大，他快要喘不過氣來。

 

最後是Charles主動結束了這個吻，他迷濛的喘息著，而Logan依依不捨的沿著他的下巴吻到了脖子。世界寂靜的彷彿走到末日，所有人都瞪大雙眼看著眼前這不可思議撩人的一幕。

 

「好了，Logan，」Charles邊呻吟邊輕喘道，「別舔了──」

 

「我要求特別輔導，教授。」Logan低聲說。

 

突然間，鐘聲響了。教室裡像是大夢初醒般，想起了熱烈的掌聲和尖叫。

 

Erik覺得自己彷彿是一尊雙腳被死死釘在地上的雕像。身旁不斷有口哨聲和喝采聲。夾雜著學生們的討論聲。

 

「太驚人了，這是我看過最火辣的吻！」

 

「Xavier教授果然是專家！」

 

「看得我慾火焚身啊……」

 

「這──我不相信他們不是一對──」

 

「你看到Howlett教授的表情了嗎？噢噢噢我也想讓他露出那種表情。」

 

「省省吧你，我看他眼裡是放不下別人囉。」

 

Erik猛然從座位上站起，假裝自己也是要趕下一堂課的學生之一。但到了走廊上他才突然想到這是晚上的課，接下來幾個小時裡學校不會有任何課程了。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

 

他不想承認自己失神的在走廊外晃蕩很久，學生們一個接一個魚貫走出教室，臉上都掛著夢幻又愉悅的表情。Erik還是不太認同開這門課的作法，因為這些年輕的孩子裡就是有那麼幾個看起來要去通霄大玩性愛遊戲的樣子。

 

過了一會Erik發現他完全不明白自己還在這裡做什麼，於是悻悻然的朝他停車的那個角落走去。夜晚的校園路燈並不多，視覺非常受限，他得以有種詭異的安全感，至少拿掉墨鏡後不會有人張開嘴巴瞪著他，並立刻拿出手機發文到Facebook：Lehnsherr教授也來上性治療課！

 

但是他最不希望被發現的人卻狠狠打破了他的美夢。

 

「Erik！」

 

Erik低吼了一聲，卻還是不由自主地停下腳步。身後響起一串越來越近的小跑步聲，不擅運動的Charles跑到了他面前，他柔軟的棕髮全亂了，雙唇微張用高於一般情況的頻率呼吸。要不是這兒很暗，Erik肯定自己也能看見他雙頰發紅的模樣。

 

「你還不回家嗎？Xavier教授。」Erik故意用冷漠的語氣說，但他確實發現自己說話的速度和平常比起來太快了。

 

「你來上我的課了。」Charles露出一個燦爛的笑容。

 

「沒有，你認錯人了。」Erik僵硬的說。

 

「你覺得怎麼樣？」Charles直接忽視他的裝傻。

 

Erik就是討厭這一點，Charles總是那麼精準就能猜到別人的心事或反應，好像他會讀心一樣。那讓人站在他面前時特別沒安全感。他皺起眉頭，越過Charles繼續往前走。而他可以感覺到剛講完一堂課(結束一個吻)的人還跟在他身後。

 

「你怎麼不去陪你的新男友？」

 

「什麼──？喔天哪，Logan才不是我的新男友，而且我的車也停在這個方向。」

 

「不是嗎？我看你們吻的挺情投意合。」 _停止！_ _Erik Lehnsherr，你沒有在忌妒，沒有！_

 

「那可是個背負著一百八十人期待的專業示範，Erik。」

 

「喔，真是奇怪呀，你的專業怎麼讓你還是單身呢？」

 

Charles沒有回話，Erik突然覺得自己實在太尖酸刻薄了一些，但他又拉不下臉來道歉。他們就這樣沉默的走了一段路，直到他的車對自己手中的遙控器有了解鎖反應。

 

根據另一個解鎖聲判斷，Charles也在黑暗之中找到了他的車。Erik轉身面向他，總覺得該說些什麼，卻只有看著Charles將車門打開。

 

他嘆了口氣，搔著後腦，決定今晚還是就這樣了。他撇過頭打開車門，而Charles卻在此時開口。

 

「Erik，」Charles幾不可聞的吸了口氣。「我會在明晚幫Logan──特別輔導。」

 

Erik猛然轉向他，漆黑之中看不見Charles的表情，或許他該慶幸，因為這代表著Charles也看不見他的震驚和憤怒。

 

「如果你覺得我今天的課上的不錯，也想參加特別輔導的話──明晚到我家來。地址我會發簡訊給你。」

 

Erik目光如炬的看著Charles的剪影。如果他的視線是伽瑪射線的話，Charles大概早就已經被燒成灰了。

 

「我有沒有聽錯？」Erik無法阻止語帶不善的話說出口。「我確實被邀請參加了一場──3P性愛嗎？」

 

Charles乾咳了幾聲。那對氣氛的緩解一點幫助也沒有。「總之，就是這樣了。」Charles說，他打開車門坐了進去。「晚安，Erik。」接著他關上車門，發動引擎。

 

＊＊＊

 

Erik站在Charles位於Westchester的「家」前，不敢置信的摘下墨鏡。

 

所以說，Charles真的有一棟城堡，不是位於英格蘭，而是在這兒──不，回到正題，為什麼我會在這兒？

 

Erik折起墨鏡並將之插進西裝外套內袋裡，用了太多不必要的力道。他毅然決然的越過庭院廣大的草皮，走上一小段石階梯來到大門邊。幾小時前他剛決定了自己不喜歡跟人分享，但不來的話他連分享的機會都沒有，這太便宜某些人了，不是嗎？

 

Erik在門邊找了一會，沒看到像門鈴的東西。他正奇怪住在裏頭的人還能再比他看上去的更老派一些時，門自動打開了。

 

Erik僵在門邊，Charles站在他面前，全身透著一股剛洗完澡的潮濕溫暖氣息。他身上只披著一件浴袍，而且非常危險的朝一邊肩膀滑落，露出一截被蒸汽薰的微紅的蒼白皮膚。

 

Erik腦中一片嗡鳴聲。

 

「Erik，你真的準時來了。」Charles說，臉上露出一個溫柔而堪稱羞怯的微笑。

 

Erik正想說些什麼他非常擅長的刻薄話，卻注意到Charles的身後有一道影子。

 

「Lehnsherr真的來啦？」Logan說，他手裡拿著一個杯子站在大廳中央，他的背後是一條向房子兩側延展開來的樓梯，再更後面的玻璃窗上甚至還有一些彩繪的圖案，內部裝潢顯然跟外觀看起來一樣豪華而氣派。

 

然而Erik無法分神再觀察更多，因為站在那之中的Logan上半身赤裸，只有腰間圍了一條浴巾，一副剛經歷過一場刺激美滿的雲雨一般。那些稜角分明的肌肉像千百根針扎進Erik眼裡。

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起我食言了，大魚大肉還在燉…  
> 不過真正的肉真的要開始了  
> 學生電燈泡們消失囉~  
> 另外附上最後一段Erik看到Logan時有關Charles家內部裝潢的圖  
> http://i.imgur.com/7Fxr3jq.jpg  
> (好吧我知道根本就沒人care這個)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

原先的猶豫在看到這個畫面時立刻煙消雲散，Erik只記得自己腳步虛浮的走進Charles的書房。Charles拿出了一份合約，上面大約是寫著同意這項教學保守祕密，不得錄影拍照，不得要求對方做不願意做的事，任何一方若有不適得隨時中止課程…等。

 

Erik糊里糊塗的簽了，直到Charles手上拿著他的特定傳染病檢查報告，用像在讀論文般的專注神情閱讀時，他忽然覺得這一切都太滑稽了，但他卻笑不出來。

 

他被Charles帶到一間浴室，仔細的清潔自己。Charles在展示他家裡那看起來所費不貲的蓮蓬頭怎麼使用的時候，不知道是不是故意的讓肩膀上的浴袍滑了下來。這造成Erik用了太短的時間就完成清潔，然後坐在這間正中央有張大的離譜的床的房間裡。

 

依據房間裡沒有多餘的傢俱和廚櫃來判斷，這應該不是Charles的房間。只在腰間圍一條浴巾的Logan大剌剌的坐在角落的一張椅子上，他慣性張開的雙腿把浴巾撐的岌岌可危。Erik收回視線，望向站在他前方的Charles。

 

「你準備好了嗎？」Charles輕聲問道。

 

「我不知道，」Erik抿緊唇說：「我甚至不知道我該為什麼做準備。」

 

Charles深吸了一口氣。「今天的課程內容是──口交。」

 

Erik瞪大雙眼看著眼前的基因學教授，他感到胸口一陣迅速膨脹的尷尬笑意，不過他很確信現在笑出來的話Charles會一拳打在他臉上。

 

「不好意思？」

 

「口交──嗯，就是──用嘴幫對方的生殖器──」

 

「我知道口交是什麼意思。」Erik打斷他。「請告訴我──你要怎麼上課？」

 

「…當然，」Charles微笑，他的雙頰透出一層紅暈，在昏暗的燈光下顯的十分美麗。「會有示範。」

 

角落裡傳來一陣低沉的呼氣聲，Erik盡量不去想Logan現在是什麼表情。

 

「你需要時間準備嗎？」Charles再度問道。

 

「不必了。」Erik斬釘截鐵的說。

 

「好的。」Charles說。

 

他向前走來，把Erik從椅子上拉起來，引領著走到床邊，然後按著Erik的肩頭示意他坐在床沿上。從這個角度Erik可以很清楚看到Logan正雙手抱胸，滿臉興味盎然的看著房間中央的他們兩人。

 

「口交對於男性來說，心裡的衝擊更大於身體的感覺。」Charles說，他的雙手捧著Erik的下頜輕輕撫摸，像在對待一隻寵物般。「一般來說，執行的人表現的越順從，接受服務的人會越滿足。」

 

Charles沿著Erik的臉部輪廓慢慢摸著，微涼的手指經過耳際、額頭、眉骨，接著向下輕撫他的眼周，Erik閉上雙眼。Charles在他的眼皮上順了一會，又沿著鼻翼往下，最後留戀的在他唇上來回摸了好幾把。

 

「口腔可以造成的溫暖溼潤是什麼都無法比擬的，」Charles輕輕的說，他的雙頰已經紅到像上了粉紅色的大片腮紅。「有些人會說口交輸在緊致度，但其實這只要將舌頭頂住陰莖的根部，就能製造出美妙的壓迫感。」

 

Erik呼吸急促的意識到他已經開始「講課」了。Charles的雙手移動到Erik的雙肩，做著力度足夠的按摩。他胸前的浴袍隨著動作而漸漸敞開，蒼白的胸口正對著Erik的臉。每一根汗毛與肌理的紋路都像透過放大鏡般進入Erik的眼裡。

 

Erik的喉結滾動了一下，他希望吞嚥的聲音不致於太大被聽見。

 

「不過我還是必須像每堂課那樣強調，最令人滿意的性愛建立在愛情的基礎上。」Charles鬆開雙手，矮下身讓自己的視線和Erik平行。他透藍的雙眼彷彿能滴出水般，充滿柔軟的情感與溫暖。

 

Erik怔怔的看著他令人迷失的藍眼睛。Charles保持沉默，就只是含著笑意凝視他。過了彷彿有一世紀那麼久，Charles開口道：「所以，請你在接下來的幾個小時裡瘋狂的愛我，Erik。」

 

Erik一句話也說不出來。心臟像是失控了般狂跳。Charles怎麼會這麼美？他多情的眉眼，尖挺的鼻樑，鮮艷的紅唇，還有下巴上那迷人的小凹陷，Erik完全想不出要瘋狂愛他會有什麼困難。而同時他也意識到自己已經完蛋了，他完全走入Charles設下的氣氛陷阱。就在這幾秒鐘的按摩時間裡。

 

「Erik，今晚你是我的國王。」Charles低聲說，他不知何時已經岔開雙腿跨坐在Erik的大腿上，浴袍自然向兩旁滑開，露出他結實光滑的大腿，Charles一邊親吻著Erik的眼皮和鼻樑一邊道：「我屬於你，請你控制我──征服我──」

 

Charles點燃了他心裡那條關於破壞、壓制的引線，他的吼叫聲在胸腔裡隆隆作響。這樣的姿勢讓Erik一伸手就輕鬆掌握住Charles的腰，他猛然把自己的嘴唇貼上Charles的，並像隻餓過頭的豺狼般啃咬吸吮。經過那麼多幻想後他終於吻到美夢裡的那雙紅唇。Charles不知道是不是因為疼痛而低吟著，那反而讓Erik更有征服的快感。

 

Charles掙扎扭動，但因為深陷懷抱的姿勢而徒勞無功。Erik抱住他的兩條光裸的大腿突然站了起來，他聽見Charles發自喉嚨的驚呼，他完全讓本能驅使自己，一轉身就將Charles扔進床裡，並隨之壓了上去。Charles被他吻的上氣不接下氣。

 

「等、等等──Erik！」Charles喘息著喊道。

 

房間的某處傳來一個刻意的咳嗽聲，Erik忽然想起這兒還有另一個人。那讓他的滿腔慾火頓時消減了不少，他僵硬的用雙臂撐起自己，Charles得以在他身下喘口氣。

 

「Erik，我們這堂課是口交──請你克制一點。」Charles滿臉通紅的說。

 

「Lehnsherr，你簽過合約的。」Logan非常多餘的補充道。

 

Erik瞪著Charles不敢看向他的雙眼，既尷尬又不甘心。Charles有反應，老二從來不說謊的，此時Erik無法忽略某個抵在他大腿上的硬物。

 

這他媽的性治療課，為什麼想操的兩個人不能直接操翻對方，還要上這種課。

 

他悻悻然的起身，將癱軟在床上的Charles扶起。Charles靠著他的胸膛，慢慢平復呼吸。

 

「抱歉，」Erik說，「只是你剛剛突然變得──很迷人。」

 

Charles微微一笑。「看來我太低估了自己的魅力。」他眨了眨眼，Erik認為他說的沒錯，但他才不會承認。

 

他看著Charles站起身，角落裡的Logan大概又想把自己變成透明人了，自從說了一句話後就都沒在產生過任何聲音。Charles解開浴袍的束帶，柔軟的天鵝絨從他的肩膀滑落，墜在地上且相當有彈性的跳起散開。Erik秉住呼吸。

 

Charles果然勃起了，他顯的有些害羞而僵硬，一緊張就舔嘴唇的毛病又犯了。Erik想揪住那邪惡的舌頭讓它別再擾人心緒。Charles在他炙熱的目光中走向他，伸手來解Erik的浴袍。

 

「我的國王──」Charles低聲說，他顯然再度進入了狀態之中，「你想征服我嗎？」

 

Erik艱難的吞嚥。

 

「你想──用你的身體征服我嗎？」Charles充滿誘惑力的說，他雙眼瞇起，慢慢跪下。

 

Erik的浴袍也自雙肩滑落，堆在他的臀部周圍。Charles推開他的大腿，跪進了Erik的雙腿間。他蒼白的手隔著布料撫摸Erik的腿根，被舌頭弄的濡濕的嘴唇距離Erik高聳的帳篷如此之近。

 

「你想──把你巨大的陰莖放進我嘴裡嗎？」Charles的嘴角勾起微笑。

 

「別說了。」Erik低吼道。房間裡熱的他受不了，已經有汗珠冒出他的額際。

 

「我的嘴會因為被你的老二塞滿而流出一些不優雅的…東西。」Charles恍若未聞的繼續說。

 

Erik的大腿開始顫抖，他必須握緊雙拳才能克制住自己直接把性器插進Charles那張不聽話的嘴的衝動。Charles抬起下顎接上他的視線，對他輕輕一笑。

 

Erik大腿上的浴袍被拉開，露出其下直挺挺的陰莖，Charles深吸一口氣，臉上掛著顯然被Erik龐大的尺寸給驚嚇到的表情。這讓他有些得意。

 

「這…真是驚人。」Charles舔著嘴唇說。就好像他看見了什麼好吃的冰淇淋。至少Erik是如此想像的。他勃起的如此徹底，幾乎是一被稍微移動角度就會立刻彈回去的硬度。Charles握住他的性器，把嘴唇湊了過去。「──看來我們可以省去一些時間。」

 

他張開那雙紅唇，包覆住陰莖的頭部。Erik一下子宛如在天堂與地獄間來回穿梭了十幾遍。Charles的嘴裡那麼溼熱，簡直能把男人逼瘋。接著他慢慢吞進了柱身，但因為Erik異常碩大的尺寸而只能含入一半。

 

一半也足夠讓Erik激動的想立刻挺腰，不顧一切的操這張淫蕩的嘴了。他感覺到Charles如同一開始所說，將舌頭頂在他的陰莖下方，這動作所造成的緊致感讓Erik眼冒金星。而Charles還在努力吞入更多。

 

「天哪，我的天──」Erik喘息著胡言亂語，他的右手手指插入Charles的棕髮裡，扶著他的後腦。

 

Charles緩緩的吐出他的陰莖，接著又再度含入，這次他靈活的舌頭在龜頭傘狀的下緣來回滑動，敏感的部位立刻衝出一股幾乎要撞暈Erik的猛烈快感。Charles重複了幾次這個動作後，又重重的吸吮，Erik只覺得陰囊一緊，他忽然驚醒，發現這個口交意外的讓他喪失對於自己持久度的信心。

 

「停！停下──Charles！」他喊道。

 

Charles正在給他深喉嚨，被Erik扶著頭部迫使他吐出嘴裡的老二。他困惑而沮喪的看著Erik。

 

「你覺得不舒服，不喜歡？」Charles小聲問。

 

「不，你、這──這很棒。」Erik猛烈的喘息著。「只是，太──太激烈了──」

 

Charles對他緩緩露出微笑，「Erik，你愛我嗎？」他套弄著沾滿唾液的陰莖。「你現在愛我嗎？」

 

「我──」Erik彷彿被噎住般無法呼吸。

 

「告訴我你愛我。」Charles誘惑的低聲說。

 

「我愛──我愛你。」Erik完全丟失了對自己的控制。

 

Charles笑開了，他扶著Erik的老二，把臉湊到鼠蹊部下方，伸出舌頭舔著陰囊。

 

「喔上帝！」Erik仰起頭喘息。

 

Charles不只是舔而已，他用嘴唇包覆著牙齒含住Erik的囊袋，像在嬉弄什麼的拉扯推擠。Erik激動的幾乎要站起來。Charles說的沒錯，由上往下看著對方替你的性器服務非常有控制一切的滿足感，更何況這個服務的人是和自己平起平坐的教授，Erik只覺得滿天的星星又回到他眼前。

 

「Charles、Charles──」Erik急促的喊道，對於自己叫了什麼根本沒有概念。

 

Charles選在此時放過他的陰囊和會陰，迅速的再度含住Erik的老二。這激烈的刺激直接將Erik推上高峰，他按著Charles的後腦，繃直了大腿，大吼著射了。

 

一股接一股的精液逐漸解放，意識才慢慢回到Erik的大腦裡。他花了一段時間才能逐漸看清楚眼前的狀況。Charles還含著他的性器，雙眼蓄滿淚水。

 

Erik傻了，他竟然射在Charles嘴裡！這個只能在夢裡盡情蹂躪對方而不能言說的幻想竟然成真了。

 

他緩緩把右手掌心貼上Charles的下巴，就像後者早先撫摸他的方式，Charles的胸膛起伏著，鼻翼間不停呼出粗重的氣息。Erik扶著他的下頜，讓他慢慢吐出自己的老二。白濁黏稠的液體在他的龜頭和Charles紅的像血的嘴唇間牽出一道頗具規模的銀橋。

 

Charles垂著頭喘息，精液還淫靡的掛在他的嘴角上。Erik看著這不可思議的一幕，覺得整個世界秩序都瓦解又重建了。

 

Charles呻吟著套弄著自己的陰莖，整個人搖搖欲墜的坐在地毯上。在Erik還沒有反應過來時，Charles就被不知哪時出現的Logan給拉了起來。

 

「你做什麼？」Erik眨著雙眼，有些惱怒的問。

 

Logan沒有理會他，高大壯碩的教授扶著Charles走到床沿邊坐下，而自己則跪進Charles雙腿間，張嘴含住了Charles的陰莖。

 

基因學教授尖叫著仰起頭，他美麗而蒼白的胸膛布滿晶亮的汗水。隨著主人劇烈的喘息而在燈光下閃爍。

 

「說你愛我，Charles。」Logan吐出Charles的老二說，接著又立刻含了回去。

 

Erik不曉得Logan施用了什麼技巧，Charles簡直泣不成聲，他又哭又喘的說：「我、我愛你──」

 

沒過多久的時間，Charles就痙攣著達到高潮了。Logan一樣在Charles射精時緊緊含住他的陰莖。Erik知道那樣的行為有多令男人瘋狂。

 

當Charles緩過來時，他的脊柱顯然已經撐不住猛烈高潮過得身體，他像攤爛泥般倒在床上。Logan慢慢把嘴唇抽離他的老二，將精液全部吐在手掌中。

 

 

TBC.

 

啊～上週沒更是因為工作出現大變化

等等，我怎麼好像常常工作出變化，這是怎樣XDD

總之，一切有往好的方向發展，於是今天送肉囉！

第一堂課還沒真的3P，接下來就……看我的= =+

EC和LC我不會放過你們的！！！


	5. Chapter 5

 

當光線闖進Erik眼裡時，他只花了平常一半的時間，昨晚的記憶就完全浮現在他的大腦中。眼前是Charles雙眼緊閉的睡顏。前一個晚上當他們的課程結束時，Charles堅持要另外兩個人留下來睡在一塊，說這樣才是一場完美性愛該有的樣子。

 

Erik理所當然的嘲笑他，並原本打算不當一回事的走人，但當他發現Logan想也不想就躺到那張超大的床上，並且試圖抱著Charles的腰時，Erik立刻黑著臉從門口折了回來。

 

他從沒像這樣子近距離且安靜的看過Charles的臉。Charles雙頰的線條同時擁有俐落和柔和兩種截然相反的特徵，他的鼻樑相當有存在感，在比例上來說有些偏大，卻一點兒也不會破壞那張臉上的和諧。其下的雙唇更是劇毒，Erik可以想出一切負面的字眼來形容它們令人髮指的程度。它們生來就該被懲罰，該被撐開來蹂躪。

 

發現自己再這樣下去真的會有犯罪的衝動，Erik不安的往後退了一些，他的背部已經懸在床沿上，而他向來不是個會賴床的人。於是Erik翻身下了床，決定去廚房弄些早餐。

 

打開冰箱時Erik被裡頭的空蕩程度給震驚了好一段時間，他無法相信Charles住在一個有這麼好廚房的城堡裡卻只會睡覺和洗澡（也許還有做性治療？），簡直太暴殄天物了。Erik帶著惱火的情緒折回了房間，看見Charles縮成一團還有Logan七橫八豎的睡姿，覺得再度被人在心田的怒火上澆了桶油。他往返了房間與廚房數次，完全搞不懂自己在做什麼。

 

最後Erik低低的怒吼一聲，抓起車鑰匙離開了Westchester城堡。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

當Charles睡眼惺忪得出現在廚房裡時，Erik正好擺完了最後一副餐具。他抬起頭來，不偏不倚的目擊到Charles嘴巴張成一個瘦長的「0」的樣子。

 

「這、這是──？」Charles結結巴巴的說：「這是什麼──Erik？」

 

Erik挑了挑眉。「我以為早上要吃早餐是常識。」

 

「不不不，我、我是說……這些是你做的？」

 

Erik望了眼桌上的食物，生菜沙拉、煎培根和香腸、鷹嘴豆、班尼迪克蛋和法式土司──其實他很討厭鷹嘴豆，但據說Charles有英國血統，Erik認為也許他會喜歡。──這樣的早餐對Erik來說再普通不過了，他完全不明白Charles在訝異什麼。

 

「是啊。」Erik說。「你要站在那兒流口水，還是要來吃？」

                                                                                                         

Charles整張臉亮了起來，他動作敏捷的拉開椅子坐下，像卡通人物般左手拿起叉子，右手執起餐刀，伸出舌頭把他過了一夜而顯的較為蒼白的嘴唇給舔的又濕又紅。Erik正在猜想他會從哪一道開始吃，就見Charles毫不猶豫的叉起法式土司送進嘴裡。接著他閉上眼呻吟。

 

Erik突然覺得有些尷尬。Charles的呻吟讓他直接聯想到了昨晚他被Charles吸出來的那個瞬間。

 

「這太好吃了……」Charles口齒不清的說。「這完全是──」

 

「好香啊，餓死大爺我了。」Logan選擇在此時風風火火的進了廚房。他看見站在餐桌邊滿臉不悅的Erik先是愣了一下，接著看向完全沈浸在美食裡的Charles，臉也立刻亮了起來。「我也有一份嗎？」

 

Erik不太甘願的點了點頭。他在超市時的確思考過只買兩人份的食材，但這樣未免太過份了些，於是難得大度了一下，但現在他卻有點後悔。因為Logan老實不客氣的坐下來狼吞虎嚥，三兩下就將自己盤子裡的食物給全解決了，然後他開始偷襲Charles盤子裡的香腸。

 

「嘿！那是我的。」Charles抗議道。

 

「你吃不下的，交給我吧。」Logan一本正經的說。

 

Erik砰的一聲將煎鍋放在餐桌上，把另一頭爭執不休的兩個人都嚇了一跳。「別吵。」Erik頗具威嚴的說。「食材還有，想多吃就自己煎。」

 

接著他頭也不回地離開廚房，走到客廳裡。Erik今天並非沒有課，還是在早上10點，經過昨夜的荒唐之後，他差不多已經把先前備課的內容給忘光了。現在他相當需要找個地方坐下來安靜的沉思一下，而有兩個大孩子在搶食物的餐廳顯然不是一個好選擇。

 

Erik看中了一張沙發，坐下去時卻整個人陷進了像一攤水的椅子裡。他一邊咒罵一邊想調整姿勢，但軟的過份的沙發讓他的身體毫無支點，像漂浮在無重力空間般難以控制。Erik掙扎了一會就放棄了，任由自己癱在裡頭開始思考今天要上的課。

 

過了一會他發現腦袋裡只有老二、硬了、舌頭、口活、高潮、射精這幾個詞在輪流上陣，於是揉著雙眼和太陽穴，決定他還是該先離開這棟有著墮落回憶的城堡。不過在站起來之前，他的眼前出現了一雙拖鞋、還有一片天鵝絨睡袍的下擺。Erik抬起頭，Charles站在他面前，滿臉的愉悅與羞赧。

 

「謝謝你，Erik。」Charles說。

 

「不客氣。」Erik回道，他原想加些「昨晚也受你照顧了」之類的客套話，但考慮到其中包含的不得體的雙關可能會讓氣氛變得很僵，他還是閉上了嘴。

 

「不，你不明白這對我的意義。」Charles略顯快速地說。「我、沒有人──幫我做過早餐──」

 

Erik眨了眨眼。「那你之前早上都吃什麼？咖啡店的可頌？」

 

Charles歪著頭思考。「我通常喝一杯早餐茶。」

 

「什麼？」Erik有些惱火的說。「就這樣？」

 

「嗯，」Charles瑟縮了一下。「沒有時間多吃──」

 

「你的問題是賴床。」Erik殘忍的指出。

 

「我──」

 

「長期不吃早餐對身體造成的傷害有多大你不知道嗎？」Erik冷冷地說。「男性會陽痿或早洩的，教授。」

 

他特地在最後那個稱呼上加重了語氣，成功看見Charles的臉色漸漸轉白，接著又轉紅。他透藍色的眼睛變得水汪汪，潔白的牙齒咬著下唇，似乎被Erik堵得羞憤又不知所措。而Erik則覺得此番搶白讓他佔盡上風，原先糟糕的心情有些好了起來。

 

Charles的雙唇開闔了幾次，最後像是下定決心般說：「今天晚上相同的時間，有特別輔導。」

 

Erik沒料到Charles會用這件事來奪回主導權，他有些反應不及，愚蠢的張著嘴。Charles對他微微一笑。

 

「不要遲到了。」Charles留下這句話，瀟灑地轉身離開了。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik相當明白，他完全有權利可以不要再來上這所謂的「特別輔導」。合約上寫得很清楚，不是嗎？但如果不來的話，特別輔導是不是還會繼續？畢竟仍舊有一個老師和一個學生。而Erik絕對不會原諒幫別人製造機會的自己。

 

於是他還是準時在晚間八點來到Charles家，那扇大門也同樣準時的為他開啟。Erik熟門熟路的到浴室裡沐浴更衣，然後再度坐在大床的邊緣。他看見Logan同樣坐在角落的椅子裡，這讓他開始感到奇怪，Logan在這件事裡的角色是什麼？難不成就是個觀察員？在蒐集數據然後寫報告？

 

Erik不知道該為自己突然產生的雞皮疙瘩做何解釋，他實在很難控制大腦不把自己想像成一隻實驗用白老鼠。更令他不適的是，不曉得有沒有其他的白老鼠，在某些像這樣旖旎的夜晚裡，在剛剛他沐浴過的浴室裡洗淨自己，然後被Charles溫柔的帶上床，開始那些血脈賁張的「實驗」──

 

他不受控奔騰的像想在Charles進入房間時終於懸崖勒馬了。Charles看了看他，又看了看角落的Logan，然後緩緩搖頭。

 

「位置不對。」Charles說。

 

Erik的神經繃緊了。 如果Charles是在說今天他必須和Logan交換位置，由Erik坐到那個彷彿不存在的角落，看著Charles為這個野獸般的男人服務、為他痙攣、高潮，那Erik就準備行使他的「若有不適得隨時中止課程」權利。

 

Charles對Logan招手，像熊一般高壯的男人走了過來，臉上滿是困惑。他依照Charles的指示同樣也坐在床沿，Erik幾乎可以感覺到Logan健壯的大腿所傳出的體溫，那讓他一陣噁心，於是唰的一聲站了起來。

 

「坐下。」Charles說，他按著Erik的肩膀。「你今天的位置還是在這。」

 

「你在玩什麼把戲？」Erik隱忍著自己的惱火問道。

 

Charles微笑著瞥了他一眼，接著轉過身解開浴袍。當浴袍滑下他的身體時，床上的兩個男人都驚訝的張大了嘴。

 

Charles穿著一件幾乎是透明的襯衫和四角褲，肌理線條若隱若現，渾圓的臀部彷彿隨時都準備好讓人扒下礙事的布料一探究竟，更不用說從前方看過去，他勃起的老二看起來比平時更大，似乎快要突破重圍從內褲裡探出頭來了。

 

Erik聽到抽氣還有吸口水的一串聲響，他決定如果Charles用懷疑的眼神看他，他就全部推給Logan。幸好這件事並沒有發生。

 

Charles走到他們面前，「婀娜多姿」這個詞用在男人身上頗為彆扭，但此時此刻Erik卻無法阻止這形容詞不停的在腦中盤旋。他和Logan兩個人傻傻的張著嘴巴仰望彷彿天使下凡般閃耀的Charles。

 

Charles撫摸著他們兩人的肩膀，放低上半身，聲音在他們兩人的耳朵之間震動迴響：「今天的課程是──如何同時取悅兩個人。」

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 教授上課用的透明上衣：http://i.imgur.com/qmIpm9E.jpg  
> 不解釋！


	6. Chapter 6

他究竟是怎麼讓自己陷入這個情況的？Erik一邊親吻Charles一邊想。他被要求和Logan貼緊緊的坐在一塊，Charles張開雙腿，跨坐在他們兩的大腿上。因為有四條大腿的寬度，而且Erik的大腿不算窄，更不用說彷彿天生就肌肉暴突的Logan，Charles必須大張到接近劈腿的程度才能穩穩的坐在上頭。那讓他的小腿不自覺得緊繃出力，Erik可以輕易的看見他肌肉運動的迷人線條，他忍不住撫摸Charles因為拉直而顯的又長又細的腿，感受他因為被碰觸而產生的愉悅顫抖和呻吟。

 

Charles抱著他們兩的肩膀和後頸，試探的用雙唇碰觸Erik的。這對一個光看見他暴露的穿著就硬到不行的男人來說可一點也不夠。Erik左手按住Charles的大腿，右手扶著他的脖子，凶狠的啃咬他隨時隨地都像在叫囂要男人吻個夠的嘴唇。Charles被堵在喉間的嗚咽是他聽過最美妙的音樂，他吸舔Charles的舌頭，在他嘴裡攪弄。嘴角邊有濕濕涼涼的感覺，想必是在他們唇邊糊的一團糟的唾液。他掌中的腰軟了下來，Charles的手扶在他的肩頭，像在尋求依靠又像在推拒。

 

「唔唔，停下──Erik──」Charles口齒不清的抱怨道。

 

Erik充耳不聞，這種時候停的還算男人嗎？他變本加厲的重重吸了下Charles的舌頭，後者已經完全趴在他的肩膀上了，並且像是突然失去全身的力氣般，從Erik的嘴裡滑出，Charles棕色的頭髮一路擦過Erik的鼻頭、人中、嘴唇，最後抵在他的下頜上，Charles氣喘吁吁的低著頭。

 

「你──」Charles連一句話都說不清楚，Erik原本覺得有點得意，沒想到Charles未完成的句子是：「我得找個時間──教你接吻。」

 

「我吻的哪裡不好？」Erik惱怒的問。

 

「──充滿愛的接吻不是要吃下對方，Erik。」Charles無奈的笑道。

 

 _我就想吃下你。_ Erik心想。 _我可沒試圖要隱藏這點。_

 

他再度把自己的嘴唇湊過去，看見Charles眼裡有一閃而逝的興奮與害怕。 _你自找的。_ Erik信心滿滿的想。接著就發現Charles的臉迅速離自己遠去，性治療課的教授被另一個男人拉進一個吻裡。Logan瞥了Erik一眼，帶著一種「你閃邊涼快去，換大爺我了」的挑釁表情，接著就當Erik是空氣，全心投入和Charles接吻。

 

Erik眼巴巴的看著他們兩人緩慢而挑情的吻著對方，不同於自己的急躁，這兩個人彷彿打算要用接下來一整晚的時間探索對方的嘴一樣。Charles的雙手像兩條蛇般緊緊的抱著Logan的脖子，難耐的扭動著。過程中，他半透明的襯衫讓肌膚總是在快要完全顯露出本身的色澤時又突然離開布料，令Erik失望不已，反覆幾次之後他覺得自己快瘋了。上半身未著寸縷的Logan讓Erik看了又忌又恨，相當不舒服。他想看Charles的身體，只想看Charles，在這樣的情況下撫摸他的大腿已經不夠了，他想要知道在襯衫底下的皮膚被房間的燈光沾上之後是什麼色澤，它會不會佈滿興奮的汗水？並且因為主人的扭動而閃閃發光？

 

於是Erik伸手想解Charles的襯衫，不料遭到激烈反抗。Charles嗚嗚嗚的恫嚇，扭動的更加厲害好閃避Erik的襲擊。同時間他的嘴唇還是和Logan的黏在一起，這令Erik相當不滿，於是他不甘示弱的含住Charles脖子邊一小塊皮膚。

 

這造成的效果非常驚人，Charles發出Erik聽過最讓人全身酥軟的呻吟。像一劑強心針令Erik士氣大振，他繼續沿著Charles脖子側邊的筋脈緩緩往下吮吻。Charles右邊是Erik極具攻擊性的啃咬，面前則是Logan緩慢磨人的親吻，他被牢牢的按在男人們的大腿上和懷抱裡，四面楚歌，扭動身軀想逃卻像是欲拒還迎的磨蹭。

 

Erik完全不管Charles掙扎的多劇烈，他已經沿著肩膀吻到胸口，仍舊無法脫掉Charles那礙事的襯衫，惱火之餘他直接隔著衣料含住Charles挺立的乳尖。Charles的反應非常令他滿意，基因學教授激動到必須中斷和Logan的親吻，才能吸到足夠的空氣尖叫和喘息。

 

「我、我會被你們兩個弄死──」Charles呻吟著說。

 

「你確實知道──對男人說會被他弄死，只會讓他更興奮吧？」Logan問。他的氣息也因為剛結束綿長的吻而顫抖。

 

Erik懶的跟他們多費唇舌，他還在高興自己終於不是唱獨角戲了。趁著兩個人胸膛不那麼緊密的貼在一起時，他將自己的頭完全埋進Charles胸前，繼續吸吮他的乳頭。

 

Charles尖叫著用一個十分高難度的姿勢想逃離Erik的唇舌，他的腰懸空向後傾，Erik立刻跟了過去，就是不放過那個他剛發現的顯然是Charles性感帶的地方。Charles的姿勢顯然無法持久，沒幾秒鐘他就被迫伸手攀著Erik的脖子避免自己摔個倒栽蔥。他向前挺去的胸口正好將自己的兩顆乳尖送進Erik嘴裡。

 

Erik用牙齒輕輕咬了一下，Charles的尖叫裡立刻帶上了哭音，他的眼角充滿閃爍的淚水。

 

「脫掉它，Charles。」Erik咬起他胸口的布料說。

 

「是啊，只有你還穿著，太不公平了。」Logan附和道。

 

Charles邊喘邊笑了起來。「紳士們，你們叫床伴自己脫衣服？」他舔舔嘴唇，調皮而性感的說：「幫我脫吧，用你們的嘴。」

 

語言造成的魔力令Erik暈眩，眼前一陣晃動後，他發現自己跟Logan把Charles按在床上，兩個人都迫不及待的在Charles的襯衫上亂咬。之所以這麼說是因為Erik並沒有用嘴幫人脫衣服的經驗，Logan看起來也沒好到哪兒去。他們不得要領的用牙齒撕扯著Charles的襯衫。

 

「小心點。」Charles咯咯笑著抗議道。「別咬壞了，這可不便宜！」

 

 _難不成你還想穿給別人看？_ Erik硬是吞下了這個差點脫口而出的問句，Charles要穿給誰看是他的自由。他得把Charles弄的無力說話，否則太令人分心了。Erik對Logan使了個眼色，然後移動到Charles的下半身處。Logan立刻會意過來了。

 

等到Charles發現Erik的意圖時已經來不及了，Erik隔著四角褲一口含住了他硬挺的老二，Charles只能反射性的大叫。Logan在此時又伸出舌頭舔弄他的乳頭，Charles的尖叫因此拔高了一個音階，他像條離水的魚般在床單上扭動彈跳。

 

Erik盡量張開自己的嘴，把Charles的陰莖完全罩住，布料吸走了他的唾液，他嘴裡乾澀的有點難受，但Charles爽到哭叫不已的聲音讓一切都很值得。他再接再厲的用上舌頭，用力抵著Charles的性器碾磨。同樣身為男人，Erik知道舌頭的力量遠遠不夠，Charles會懇求、會想要更多。

 

果然Charles瘋狂的扭著腰，雙手無意識的勾住內褲邊緣想自行脫下，他的手腕立刻被Logan擒住了。

 

「你說要我們幫你脫的，Charles。」Logan含著他的耳垂說。

 

「不，拜託──」Charles咬著嘴唇哀求。「讓我把它脫掉，不要折磨我了。」

 

Erik按住Charles的骨盆，在他可憐兮兮的目光下伸出舌頭輕輕舔著他的勃起。視覺的刺激會產生期待感，但隔著內褲的輕舔對Charles來說可以算是完全沒有感覺，這會令他沮喪和委屈。Erik重複幾次這個動作，直到Charles再也忍不住，拼命挺起腰想靠近Erik的嘴。

 

「Erik，求你！」Charles喊道，他的兩條腿緊緊纏住Erik的腰。「我要──求你！」

 

Erik對他笑了一下，低下頭用牙齒銜住Charles的內褲邊緣，緩緩的往下拉。鬆緊帶經過他的鼠蹊部時勾住了Charles原本勃起到貼在下腹的老二。隨著四角褲慢慢脫離他的臀部，鬆緊帶邊緣終於也滑到了龜頭處，接著啪的一聲。內褲被完全褪下，Charles的陰莖彈回原先的位置，響亮的打在他的腹部上。Charles嗚咽了一聲。

 

他再度挺起腰，試圖把自己的老二送進Erik嘴裡，但Erik悠哉的坐起身子。

 

「──Erik？」Charles茫然的喊道。

 

「我記得這堂課是《如何同時取悅兩個人》。」Erik一邊說一邊把Charles從床上拉了起來，讓他坐在自己和Logan之間。說完，他吻了Charles。

 

這個吻沒有持續多久，很快就被令一個男人打斷，Logan扶著Charles的後腦將他轉向自己，也給了他一個熱情的吻。Charles的胸口不停起伏，輕哼著發出一些意義不明的聲音。Logan在一次響亮的吸吮之後，結束了這個吻。

 

「你什麼時候要開始上課，教授？」Logan低聲說。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 額，教授根本完全被服務而已，最好是有在取悅兩個人喔！
> 
> （教授：我躺著任他們為所欲為就是取悅他們了，你說是吧？）


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 _這大概是我一生中做過最瘋狂的事。_ Erik想。他低頭看著Charles跪在他雙腿間，賣力的吸吮他脹到不行的老二。這場景跟昨晚好相似，不同的地方在於現在他身邊多了另一個男人，而Charles並非全心全意的幫Erik做口活，他必須分神去照顧另一個人此時也已經硬到緊貼著下腹的陰莖。

 

這堪稱是Erik體驗過最不滿足的口交。並不是說他不滿意，不滿足的定義是讓他瘋狂的想要更多。Charles的嘴唇因為交替含著兩根性器而顯的比平時更加紅潤，同樣紅潤的還有他的眼角，那麼投入又那麼委屈，簡直能讓男人內心的野獸叫囂到沙啞。

 

他想到昨天自己的確有享受到一套完整的口活，而Logan幫Charles吸出來時的性感畫面還歷歷在目，Erik忽然很想再看一次。於是他指揮著Logan躺到床上去，那個有著完美身材的壯碩男人用一種匪夷所思的目光看著Erik，但沒有表示什麼意見就照做了。接著Erik半拖半抱的把一臉茫然的Charles也提上了床。

 

「Erik──？」Charles輕喊道。他被置於Logan微微岔開的雙腿上，面前是Logan雄偉的勃起和筋脈橫陳的胸腹肌。背後則有Erik的陰莖壓在臀部上，或許就是這種被前後夾攻的感覺讓Charles滿臉通紅，不停的舔舐著像上了唇膏般豐潤的嘴唇。

 

「繼續你未完成的事。」Erik命令道。

 

Logan聽到就愉快的笑了，他將兩手枕在腦後，做了一個悠哉悠哉的姿勢。

 

Charles還穿著那該死的透明襯衫以及內褲。基於現在這兩件衣服都已經濕的不像話──襯衫是被他和Logan舔濕的，內褲則是被Charles自己的前液浸透了，老二頭部的形狀和顏色早就大剌剌的呈現在燈光下。──Erik很樂意為三個人減去負擔。他扶著不知道為何突然羞恥的閉起雙眼的Charles，慢慢將他的臉壓向Logan的老二。當Charles順從的張開嘴，像幼犬喝盤子裡的牛奶般開始舔起粗大的性器時，Erik調整著他的姿勢。

 

他將Charles的雙膝穩當的擺在Logan的小腿邊，讓Charles的臀部高高翹起。Erik一直都認為他很適合跪趴著替男人服務這種美妙姿勢。他伸手解開Charles的襯衫，這次Charles因為忙著不要被Logan粗長的的老二噎到而完全沒注意到，直到Erik壞心的在他兩邊乳尖上捏了一下。他本能的哀叫一聲，卻因為嘴裡被塞滿而只能發出類似撒嬌般的鼻音，同時全身一個震動，腰和大腿立刻就軟了，眼看就要塌下去。

 

Erik眼明手快的扶助Charles的腰，讓他維持著跪趴的姿勢。接著Erik向前移動，像從背後擁抱Charles般，他的雙手撥開Charles敞開且垂著的襯衫，拇指與食指再度找到了Charles的乳頭，輕輕揉捏。Charles急促的喘息著，嘴裡嗯嗯啊啊的亂叫。

 

「Xavier教授，你知道嗎？」Erik低聲在Charles耳邊說。「你的課讓我印象最深的，就是刺激男人的乳頭可以獲得巨大快感。」

 

Erik手裡那兩粒乳首感覺變的更硬了，Charles晃動著雙肩，抗議聲更加激烈，但聽起來依舊柔軟而催情。

 

「還是說，只有你是這樣呢？教授。」Erik在Charles後頸上吻了一下，那兒覆蓋著已然汗溼的短髮。閃耀而迷人。

 

Charles的兩條腿都在顫抖。他吐出Logan的老二，趴在男人健壯的大腿上拼命呻吟喘息。Erik沒打算放過Charles，他繼續吻著基因學教授白皙的後頸，兩隻手也不規矩的在他胸前摸索。Charles不自覺得扭動想躲開，那讓他的背部伸直又彎曲，而且臀部時不時擦到Erik勃起的陰莖。像極某種挑逗，而無意識的挑逗往往最令人瘋狂。

 

「Lehnsherr你太過分了，瞧，你把Chuck弄哭了。」Logan撫摸著Charles頭頂的棕髮說，接著他伸出右手食指，Erik看見他在Charles的臉上蹭了一把，似乎是帶起了幾滴淚水。

 

如果Logan不要帶著興奮愉悅的表情的話，或許會很有說服力。此時Logan抬頭望向他的臉明顯寫著「幹的好，兄弟。」幾個大字。

 

「你負荷不了了嗎？教授。」Erik假惺惺的問道：「我記得你有說過，今晚要讓Logan射在你嘴裡呢。」

 

Logan猛吸了一口氣。Charles抬起頭和他做了眼神接觸，基因學教授的眼睛四周溼潤的像剛剛痛哭了一場。如果魂魄真的可以暫時脫離身體的話，Logan很顯然正在體驗這種奇妙的感覺，他雙眼發直的看著Charles和他紅豔的嘴唇。

 

Charles選在此時伸出舌頭舔了一圈上唇，Logan看起來快失去意識了。

 

「很迷人，是不是？」Erik問。他的手指伸進Charles嘴裡攪弄，Charles嗚嗚咿咿的哼著，控制不住的唾液沿著Erik的手指流到手臂上。「你感覺你的血液全部流到老二上了嗎？Logan？它是不是硬到隨時都能射的Charles一身？」

 

Logan瞪著他們，喉結不停滾動，眼珠上下瞟著，貪婪的審視Charles的身體。接著他點了點頭。

 

Erik笑了一下。「別那麼浪費，你不想射在他嘴裡嗎？Charles溫暖溼潤的嘴…以後你看著他淫蕩的嘴唇不停開闔講課，都會想到你曾經怎麼用自己的精液──沾濕他們。」

 

Logan握緊了拳頭，低吼了一聲。

 

Erik扳過Charles的頭從背後吻他，這匆忙的吻結束後，Charles用那雙湛藍的眼睛迷濛的凝視著他，好像他是全天下最吸引他的男人，差點讓Erik不顧一切的把他推倒在床上操的不省人事。但他忍下來了，他有更好的計畫。Erik不會讓任何人或任何事破壞。

 

他再度擺弄Charles的身體，讓他恢復跪趴著吸吮Logan老二的姿勢。接著自己也跪到他高挺著的臀部後方，慢慢脫下Charles的內褲。

 

Charles發出了一些可能是代表羞恥與興奮的呻吟聲，他圓潤的臀部漸漸嶄露在空氣中，Erik決定先到這邊，他揉了揉Charles豐滿的臀肉，先是輕輕往兩旁扳開，Charles嗚咽著全身顫抖，但沒有一腳踹開身後的男人。Erik還是如願一窺藏在裡頭的粉色皺摺，它羞澀的收縮。

 

一個很壞心的主意浮上Erik的心頭，他將臀瓣向兩側扳到極限，再突然鬆手，富有彈性的臀肉像波浪般湧了回來，一下子淹沒了後穴入口，並且因為慣性而不停抖動。Charles的嗚咽拔高了好幾個音階。

 

「你做了什麼，Lehnsherr？」Logan喘息著說，「Chuck又哭了。」

 

「他太興奮了。」Erik敷衍的道。

 

他故技重施，玩弄著Charles的臀部，這一次Logan也明白過來Erik在做什麼，他咧開嘴無聲的笑了起來，突然讓Erik一陣尷尬。於是他決定到此為止。接著他摸出了昨天在超市買的潤滑劑，倒了一些在手心捂暖。Logan挑眉看著他。

 

Erik決定無視Logan，他沾濕食指，慢慢將它推進了Charles後穴裡。Charles大概沒有料到Erik會這麼做，他全身的肌肉都繃了起來，臀部和大腿又開始明顯的顫抖。

 

「放鬆，Charles。」Erik哄道。他移動手指，驚訝的發現在Charles的後穴裡能夠毫無阻礙的進出，顯然有人本來就善於接受棒狀的東西。

 

Logan有些不滿的哼了一聲，此時Charles忽然加快了他揉弄與吸吮的速度，Logan被弄的立刻開始粗重喘息。注意力完全被那雙紅唇給吸引走。

 

Erik沿著Charles臀瓣向下留下一排濕答答的親吻，雙手也沒閒著，施力將內褲完全褪去。他的嘴唇繼續沿著臀縫流連，經過Charles鼓脹的雙球，Erik用嘴唇包覆著牙齒，含著他的陰囊用力吸了一下，滿意的聽見Charles馬上發出被堵在喉嚨裡的尖叫。Erik倍感信心的再往下，Charles硬梆梆的漂亮陰莖就垂在那兒，彷彿什麼美味的水果等人採擷。

 

Erik一口含住了他的老二，Charles的尖叫從悶在喉嚨裡轉變成毫無阻礙的迴盪在房間裡，顯然他已經激動到無法在專心替Logan做口活了。這也直接導致了另一個男人的不滿。

 

「嘿，你們！」Logan抱怨道。「別只顧著自己爽。」

 

「抱歉。」Erik從Charles的臀部後方抬起頭來，挑起一邊嘴角笑道：「我沒想到我能讓Charles爽到忘記你。」

 

Logan齜牙咧嘴的怒瞪著他，Erik聳聳肩，埋頭繼續含那根迷人的老二。他聽見Charles一邊呻吟一邊安撫Logan的聲音：「躺好，Logan，我很──啊啊──我很抱歉──嗯──你不躺好…我怎麼繼續呢──」

_差不多了吧。_ Erik心想。房間裡迴盪著吸吮的水聲，除了他正在含Charles的陰莖以外，Charles大概也回到原先的軌道上，幫Logan做口活了。Erik挺起上半身，他的老二早就硬的跟石頭一樣了，該死的Logan都在享受Charles的嘴還賣乖。沒關係，今晚他才是最大贏家。

 

他倒出一堆潤滑劑，來回擼了幾把自己的性器，確定它夠硬夠濕了，就扶著Charles的臀部慢慢的推了進去。令Erik狂喜的是，Charles看起來沒有任何的不適，甚至還呻吟著向後挺過來，順利的接納了他長人一等的陰莖。

 

他伏在Charles的背上喘息，Charles也停下吸吮的動作，大口大口的吸著空氣。Logan雙眼圓睜的看著他們。

 

「喔，Lehnsherr──你這卑鄙的傢伙。」Logan咒道。

 

 

TBC.

 

其實根本是Lehnsherr教授的性治療課


	8. Chapter 8

Charles的身體裡又緊又熱，Erik被巨大的快感浪濤衝擊的一瞬間失了神。他大口喘氣，許多帶著繽紛色彩的畫面不停在眼前閃現，最後慢慢融和成現實的景象。Charles像雪地般蒼白的大片背部不停顫抖，原先躺著的Logan不知何時坐了起來，他佈滿肌肉的手臂將Charles的身體擁進懷裡，輕撫著他的頭髮和後頸安撫。

 

Erik聽見自己嘴裡無意識的重複吼叫著：「天啊──好緊──太棒了──」

 

Logan不滿的瞪了他一眼。「閉嘴，Lehnsherr。」

 

Erik咧嘴笑了，他往前撞了一下，陰莖深深的埋入Charles溫暖溼潤的後穴裡，Charles伏在Logan的肩膀上嗚咽。

 

「慢、慢點──Erik──」Charles帶著啜泣聲說。「太大了──我──」

 

Erik再度頂了一下，Charles尖叫著痙攣。「再說一次，」Erik低聲說。

 

Charles回頭埋怨的看了他一眼，卻讓Erik覺得他溼潤的藍眼睛性感到讓人更想狠狠的欺負他一頓。Charles的雙唇已經失去閉合的能力，它們必須無時無刻微張著才能提供主人被Erik巨大的老二給擠出去的空氣。基因學教授粉紅色的舌頭舔舐著它們，還沒來得及說什麼，Charles就被Logan給按著後腦，視線轉了一個方向。

 

「別理會他那卑鄙小人。」Logan說，他目光灼灼的盯著Charles的雙唇。「給我這可憐男人一點福利吧？」他指著自己的被冷落的硬挺性器。

 

Charles看了他巨大的那話兒一眼，雙眼裡又蓄滿了淚水，他喘息著說：「你們──別把我弄死。」

 

「哎，別哭啊。」Logan略顯慌亂的說。「好吧好吧，不勉強，但我要求──」

 

Logan的話沒說完就被Charles的雙唇堵住了。Charles猛然抱住他的脖子，熱情的湊上去親吻他。即使知道Charles很可能只是想讓Logan沒有機會勒索自己什麼，Erik看了還是挺不爽的，他惱怒的晃動起胯部，毫不留情的操進Charles的後穴裡，然後立刻被那收縮的緊窒感爽的又大吼一聲。

 

Logan倒是很快就獲得了滿足，他愉悅的吻著Charles，仔細而下流的吸著他的舌頭和嘴唇，發出一些非常刺耳的嘖嘖水聲。同時Erik更加發狠的操著Charles。當他發現老二無情的插入緊窒的後穴時，Charles臀間那些黏糊糊的液體能夠製造出多美妙的噗哧噗哧聲後，Erik開始熱衷於用它來和Logan比賽誰能夠讓Charles的身體發出更響亮的淫靡聲音。

 

沒有多久Charles就被夾攻的全身都沒了力氣，他軟軟的癱在Logan身上呻吟輕哼，Erik突然覺得自己一點上風都沒有佔到，他彷彿能閱讀到累積在腹部裡的怒氣攀升到了哪個刻度。但同樣一路飆升的還有他的射精欲望。

 

Erik不願承認他的持久力遭到人生中最大的一次考驗，不過顯然身體無法替他說謊。好幾次在Charles無意識的扭動下他都被逼的差點繳械。不過最後卻是意想不到的事情把他推到了臨界點。

 

在一串毫無章法的插入之後，Erik偶然發現某個角度以及某個力道會讓Charles的反應完全不同。他的後背會僵直，兩條腿會緊繃到看得見骨骼與肌肉的大概形狀，最令人興奮的是他會中斷與Logan的接吻，騰出空間來尖叫或沙啞的呻吟，伴隨著彷彿要抽筋般的激烈顫抖。

 

Erik本能的瘋狂重複衝撞那個地方，才沒幾下Charles就激烈的射了，他全身都以一種怪異而極限的姿勢扭曲痙攣，那讓另外兩個男人有點緊張，急忙捧著他的臉以免他窒息，卻發現Charles喘息著哭泣起來。

 

先前的那些頂多都只能算是生理性淚水，這次Erik和Logan震驚的看著Charles豆大的淚水不停泉湧而出，同時抽抽噎噎的想找個地方把臉埋起來自己悶頭哭泣。看到這畫面的Erik莫名被一陣情慾與興奮的大浪給掀翻了，他眼前發白，劇烈的快感讓他覺得自己快窒息而亡。他一股接一股的射精。直到好幾分鐘後他都還沒發現到結束了。

 

Erik茫然的看著前方，像白霧般遮蔽視線的情況漸漸散去，他低頭看著把臉埋在Logan胸前啜泣的Charles。

 

Logan也一臉茫然的望著他，又興奮又納悶。「剛剛發生了什麼事？」

 

「我──」Erik恍惚的說：「我好像──體驗到Charles說過的──不靠外力，只靠大腦高潮了。」語畢，他意識到自己說的是看見Charles哭就高潮，突然覺得好像有點變態。一股麻養的羞恥感悄悄從皮膚底下鑽出。

 

「什麼鬼。」Logan咕噥道。他有些手忙腳亂的低頭哄著Charles：「對不起，別哭了──忘了這件事吧──」

 

「什麼？」Erik惱怒的叫道。

 

「我們太過分了，你看Chuck哭成這樣。」Logan也擺了一個臉色回來。

 

「你怎麼知道是我們太過分，還是他太爽了？」Erik不甘示弱的說。

 

「別吵了，你們──」Charles抬起頭來，胡亂抹掉淚水，「我剛體驗到人生最巔峰的一次高潮。現在，饒了我，停下你們的嘴，幫我清理一下，可以嗎？」

 

Erik帶著勝利的笑容看向Logan，後者吃鱉的表情讓他幾乎要高潮第二次。當這念頭帽出來時他起了一身雞皮疙瘩。Logan一臉不滿的下了床，渾身低氣壓的朝浴室走去。

 

「等等，Logan！回來。」Charles叫道。

 

Logan不解的回頭看了他一眼。

 

「我還欠你一個東西，回來。」Charles說。

 

Logan疑惑的走了回來，被Charles按著肩膀坐在床沿。然後Charles忽然就跪了下去，將Logan還翹的高高的老二放進嘴裡。

 

「噢，上帝。」Logan吼道。

 

「我答應過──」Charles吐出他的陰莖，滿臉通紅的說：「要讓你──射在我嘴裡。」

 

Logan看起來感動到快哭了，為了不要見到這詭異的畫面，或者是為了什麼其他的，Erik斷然離開了房間。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

第二天早上Erik迷迷糊糊的醒來時，發現面前也是湊巧緩緩睜開雙眼的Charles。他湛藍色的眼睛由混濁漸漸變得剔透，微張的嘴唇經過一夜的睡眠而有些乾燥，一條豔紅色的舌頭將水光輕輕帶過表面後，立刻就紅潤的不可思議。Charles剛睡醒的迷糊腦袋也辨識出了Erik，他對著Erik露出一個溫暖而可愛的笑容。

 

前一晚有關於性愛、哭泣、高潮的記憶很快的席捲了Erik，他忽然很想吻他。非關性的，就只是想安靜的抱一下Charles，親親他可愛的眉毛與眼睛，就像小時候他也會親吻母親送他的每個他視為珍寶的禮物一樣。Erik一時間很難界定那是什麼樣的一種感情，他就是想對Charles做。

 

於是他伸手把Charles拉近，先親吻他的額頭，接著是他的眼皮。Çharles笑的更開了，他的雙手攀上Erik的肩膀，抬起下頜讓Erik吻他臉上的各處。

 

當Erik吻完他下巴上的小凹陷後，Charles睜開雙眼，藍色的瞳仁裡蕩漾著一種難以用語言形容的柔情。他們慢慢的靠近彼此，Erik覺得好像有什麼東西快要從胸腔裡滿出來了，這樣的早晨多美好，令人想一輩子溺在裡頭。

 

他和Charles接吻，最美妙的是，沒有任何一個人主動。

 

接著他們就被無情的打斷了，Charles忽然被一股大力往後方拉去，Erik瞠目結舌的看見他背後有個隆起的小山──過了幾秒鐘他才辨認出那是Logan──顯然也才剛醒來的產業工程學教授按著Charles的前胸帶進自己懷裡，從後方扳過Charles的下頜，用一個看起來很不舒服，但又非常霸氣的姿勢吻他。

 

「早安，兩位。」Logan大剌剌的笑道。

 

Erik的眉頭皺到有些發痛，而Charles則恢復他好脾氣教授的一面，笑吟吟的打了招呼。

 

 

TBC.

 

這篇比較短，最近真的好需要養分啊T口T

上禮拜去看了美國隊長3

這...簡直是復仇者聯盟3了啊XDDD

X-Men快快上映吧，否則好枯竭啊

最近都只看見一美一個人孤零零的宣傳，我需要夫夫膩死人的調情啊～

 

**Author's Note:**

> Charles：Erik，你沒發現上你課的人多半也是因為你的長相嗎？  
> 有這種課我一定手刀報名啊！！！  
> 我知道你們都以為第一章教授就被老狼撲倒在講台上OO又XX  
> 有點道德吧你們  
> 總要讓我交代一下前因後果吧！  
> 畢竟這不是PWP(我堅持！)


End file.
